According to the development of electronic and communication technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed. Among such electronic devices, portable devices that consider user's convenience, for example, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), video phones, e-book readers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), Portable Multimedia Players (PDA), and MP3 players are widely and frequently used.
Meanwhile, a navigation terminal corresponds to an electronic device that is manufactured to be installed in a vehicle so as to provide a main function of providing a driver with directions. The navigation terminal helps the driver easily reach a destination by providing a map required for driving in the correct direction and displaying the map on a screen through an interface. When the navigation terminal provides a route to a destination, the navigation terminal reflects the flow of traffic detected through cameras or sensors installed on roads at predetermined intervals. Alternatively, when a user who is travelling on a road where a particular event such as an accident has occurred transmits road condition information to a server, the navigation terminal receives the flow of traffic on the road to use it when providing a route.